


A New Life

by Lazarus163



Series: A New Life [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU/AH, Abuse, Angst, Buffy Has Pancreatic Cancer, Buffy Is An Author, Buffy Likes School, Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Esther Is Like Buffy's Mother, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, I Tried, Katherine Is A Bitch, Like, Mental Health Issues, Mikael Is An Abusive Asshole, Rape, Romance, Self Harm, Smut, So many more tags, There Are Probably More That I Am Missing, dealing with death, major fluff alert, tags are really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus163/pseuds/Lazarus163
Summary: Buffy's world crumbled in one night. After witnessing the murder of both her parents and her aunt and uncle she has to move on. Now she's living in Mystic Falls with her Aunt Jenna, her cousin Elena, and her younger cousin Jeremy.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, new story... Well not technically new, I am moving it from my fanfiction account and I find myself on here more than I do there. Enjoy, leave a comment, let me know what you think.

  _"Mom, could you come and pick me and Elena up? Uncle Grayson, and aunt Miranda aren't answering their phones." Buffy heard her father and uncle laughing in the background. "Please? This party just turned back and Elena doesn’t wanna be here anymore, lord knows I didn’t even want to come." Buffy rolled her eyes, "no mom I did not drink. Come get us please." Buffy hung up the phone and looked over at her cousin. "Are you okay?" Elena shook her head, Buffy walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the tall brunette. Buffy's parents had dragged her all the way from Sunnydale to see her dad’s side of the family. She had been having an amazing time, but something felt off. The night air nipped at her skin, and every sense in her body was on overdrive. She couldn't touch on why but it felt like something bad was going to happen._

  
_Joyce pulled up and Buffy and Elena got into the last row of seats in the Minivan._

 

_"Something happened with Matt?" Miranda asked, Elena just nodded._

 

_"Dad, you're drunk." Buffy commented,_

 

_"Yup." Hank slurred, Grayson laughed._

 

_"Wow you're both drunk." Buffy looked at Joyce, "Why are they drunk?"_

 

_"Honey, they haven't seen each other in two years." Buffy just rolled her eyes, she looked out the window and her eyes drifted shut. They slowly opened when she felt the car stop. She heard the door open and raised voices come from outside._

 

_"Mom what's happening?" She then heard gunshots outside the car. Hank could be heard screaming._

 

_"Please, if you want our money take it." Joyce said, Buffy and Elena looked on in horror as Joyce was shot point blank, and then Miranda, Buffy put a hand over her mouth and Elena's. The man walked away, Buffy pulled out her cellphone,_

 

_"Hello, there's a man on Wickery Bridge he-" the car door opened and Buffy and Elena were pulled from the back seats screaming._

 

_"Please stop!" Elena begged, Buffy put herself in front of Elena._

 

_"Why, why are you doing this?" The man shrugged,_

 

_"Because I can." He shot Buffy in the stomach and she fell to the ground screaming. He trained the gun on Elena and pulled the trigger. Everything was in a haze, Buffy could faintly hear the sirens of police cars, and Elena screaming in agony. The last thing Buffy could remember was the sound of multiple gunshots._

 

Buffy woke up and looked at her surroundings, she was in a hospital room. The events of the previous night came back to her and she broke out into sobs.

 

"Buffy, Buffy!" She heard her aunts voice. She looked up to see Jenna in tears,

 

"Are-are they?" Jenna shook her head, Buffy lost it. "Is, is Elena?"

 

"She's okay," Jenna managed to say.

 

"This can't be happening." Buffy said, she then saw a nurse come in.

 

"It's time for her morphine." Jenna nodded, the nurse went over to Buffy's I.V. and injected it. The last thing Buffy saw before she the drug took effect was Joyce and Hank smiling down at her.


End file.
